Historia pewnej znajomości
by Tithielle
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się gdzieś na końcu sezonu czwartego. Sam wpada w tarapaty, jednak tym razem nie może liczyć na pomoc swoich przyjaciół. Niespodziewanie uzyskuje ją jednak od pewnego wampira.


**One-shot zainspirowany snem koleżanki, która też wykonała tłumaczenie niniejszego fanfika na angielski ("Story of a certain acquaintance"). **

**Miłego czytania!  
**

* * *

**HISTORIA PEWNEJ ZNAJOMOŚCI**

* * *

- Hej, zobacz, ziom, ale tu strasznie.

- No co ty, nie jest tak źle.

- Stary, to cmentarz jest. To zawsze jest strasznie. Co…

- Co jest?... Hej?... Aaaa!

* * *

- Hej, Sam – odezwał się szeryf Bellefleur wchodząc do Merlotte'a. – Chcę ci zadać kilka pytań.

Sam odrzucił brudną szmatę, którą czyścił szklanki na blat.

- Dzień dobry, Andy. Co się stało?

- Jeszcze nie słyszałeś? Dwóch dzieciaków z Liceum Bon Temps znaleziono wczoraj w nocy na cmentarzu. Martwych. Wiesz coś o tym?

- Nie. A czemu niby miałbym wiedzieć?

- Może ma to coś wspólnego z twoją rzeczą. No wiesz. Ten zmiennokształtyzm.

- Nie! – wykrzyknął Sam, powstrzymując się od rzucenia kąśliwej uwagi na temat słowa „zmiennokształtyzm" , które nie istnieje. – To, że jestem zmiennokształtnym nie oznacza, że mam coś wspólnego z każdą zbrodnią w tym mieście!

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że odkąd pojawiły się tu różne dziwolągi, ludzie zaczęli szybko umierać.

- Nie możesz za to winić shifterów ! – Sam był bliski płaczu. – To wampiry! To one są złe! Ja nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem!... A nie, cofam to ostatnie zdanie.

- Sam Merlotte, jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem…

- Fak Da Polis! – wrzasnął Sam, po czym zniknął, zostawiając za sobą ubrania. To, czego szeryf nie wiedział, to że Sam zamienił się w małą muchę i odleciał z baru.

Nie wiedział tylko dokąd ma się udać. W jego chatce będą go szukać. Już dawno uświadomił sobie, że Sookie to prawdziwa suka, więc jej dom też odpada. No tak, Luna! Przecież cały czas się do niego podwala, nie odmówi mu pomocy!

Pobzyczał więc w stronę domu Luny. Zajęło mu to cały dzień. Zamienił się w swoją postać tuż przed jej drzwiami. Niestety, drzwi otworzyła mu Emma.

- Sam! – ucieszyła się. – A co ci tam zwisa?

W tym momencie wkroczyła Luna.

- Ty zboczeńcu! Spadaj stąd! Przychodzisz i demoralizujesz moją córkę! Nie chcę cię więcej znać!

Sam, nie mogąc dojść do słowa przez jej ględzenie, wycofał się szybko, zamienił w psa i zaczął uciekać.

- Hau, hau, hau! – zaszczekał Sam, co oznaczało: „Ty głupia dziwko!"

We wnętrzu jednak Sam Merlotte był zdruzgotany. Skończyli mu się przyjaciele. Nikt go nie chce, biedaka, a on jest dla nich taki miły! Nikt go nie akceptuje ze względu na to kim jest, bo jest shifterem. No trudno. Musi podjąć jakąś decyzję. Nie wiedząc w jaki sposób, Sam trafił pod dom Sookie. Drzwi były uchylone, więc wbiegł do środka.

W domu było cicho. „Chyba nikogo nie ma", pomyślał Sam i zamienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Jednak dokładnie w tym momencie z salonu wyszedł Eric. Sam nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na przyrodzeniu shiftera.

- Mmm… - Taki mniej więcej dźwięk wydał z siebie blond wampir.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał Sam, prostując się nieco i prężąc.

- To mój dom – odpowiedział Eric niskim głosem. Sam nie pamiętał, żeby ten głos brzmiał tak dźwięcznie wcześniej.

- A… gdzie jest Sookie? – zapytał Merlotte.

- Nie interesuje mnie to – mruknął Eric. – Nie jest moja, mam to gdzieś.

Sam nie wiedział co robić. Patrząc w te zimne, jasne oczy zapomniał po co tu przyszedł. Tymczasem Eric powoli zbliżał się bezgłośnym krokiem.

- Ja tu jestem – szepnął. – Ja mogę ci pomóc.

- Oni… Szeryf chce mnie aresztować w związku ze śmiercią dwóch dzieciaków… – Głos mu się załamał. – Ja jestem niewinny! On mnie nienawidzi, bo jestem shifterem! – Sam wybuchnął płaczem.

Eric objął go ostrożnie.

- No już, już. Mam go zabić? – zapytał.

- Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? – Sam podniósł smutne, załzawione oczy skopanego szczeniaka na wampira, którego do tej pory nie doceniał.

- Żaden problem – mruknął Eric, po czym wpił się w usta zmiennokształtnego i z pewnością pragnącego tego kolegi. Sam oddał pocałunek, delikatnie popychając wampira w kierunku kanapy w salonie…

Sześć godzin później Sam położył się na plecach.

- Wow – westchnął tylko, patrząc w sufit.

- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć – powiedział Eric, ubierając się.

- Co robisz? – zdziwił się Sam. – Nie zostaniesz ze mną?

- Zbliża się świt. Muszę iść.

Eric pocałował Sama w czoło i zniknął w szafie Sookie.

Kiedy Sookie wróciła do domu koło południa, ostatnią rzeczą jaką spodziewała się zobaczyć był nagi shifter na jej kanapie w salonie. Jednak jej życie bywa zaskakujące i dokładnie to zobaczyła.

- Sam! – wrzasnęła. – Co ty tu robisz?!

Biedak zerwał się, zapomniawszy o swoim stroju Adama.

- Ja…

- Nie, Sam, nie mogę tego zrobić.

- …Co?

- Daj sobie spokój, nic z tego ni wyjdzie. Między nami koniec, przestań mieć nadzieję, ja cię nie chcę…

- PRRR SUKO! – przerwał jej Sam. – Chyba nie myślisz, że jestem tu dla ciebie.

- A dla kogo innego? Wiem, że mnie kochasz od dawna i nie możesz przestać o mnie myśleć, ale nic z tego nie będzie, zrozum…

Sam miał dosyć tego pierdolenia. Zmienił się czym prędzej w psa i uciekł z domu Sookie. Prawdopodobnie myślała, że się załamał i wybiegł z płaczem. Otóż nie. Sam nie wiedział co ma myśleć o zeszłej nocy. Jeszcze do końca nie wierzył w to, co się stało. Eric Northman. Wow. Nie, żeby o tym wcześniej nie myślał. Nawet mu się to śniło. Nie chciał na razie dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli, ale w głębi swojej zmiennokształtnej duszy wiedział, że jest szczęśliwy. Na razie jednak, musiał gdzieś przetrzymać do zmierzchu, nie dając się złapać szeryfowi.

Z tą myślą Sam pobiegł do lasu i znalazł sobie ładne miejsce pod drzewkiem, po czym zamienił się w człowieka i usiadł, marząc.

- Obnażamy się w miejscu publicznym, co? – obudził Sama skrzek Andy'ego Bellefleura. Miał tego dosyć. Nie widział sensu w dalszym uciekaniu przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Przecież nie zmieni tego, kim jest. Dał się zaprowadzić w kajdankach na posterunek, po czym został brutalnie wepchnięty do celi, cały nagusieńki.

„Całe szczęście, że nie mam się czego wstydzić", pomyślał. „Gdybym miał małego mógłbym czuć jakieś zakłopotanie."

Jednak po kilku godzinach w celi Sam był tak znudzony, że było mu wszystko jedno co się z nim stanie. Niech go zamkną na całe życie, przeżył już najwspanialsze chwile z najprzystojniejszym wampirem w hrabstwie, a może nawet na świecie. Kto wie, może nawet w całej Ameryce! Teraz może umrzeć w pokoju.

Pesymistyczne rozmyślania Sama przerwały krzyki ludzi.

- Andy! – wołał Sam bezskutecznie, a jego uszu dochodziły dźwięki wyrywanych narządów i chlupotanie mózgów na ścianie.

Nagle drzwi jego celi wyleciały z hukiem uderzając o podłogę.

- Mmm…

Sam dobrze znał ten pomruk. To Eric zobaczył coś, co go zadowoliło.

- Eric! Przyszedłeś po mnie – ucieszył się Sam.

- Obiecałem, że zabiję dla ciebie szeryfa – powiedział Eric. – Plus minus kilku przedstawicieli prawa. I sekretarkę też. I jakąś kobietę, która składała zeznania…

Sam zamknął usta Erica pocałunkiem. Następne sześć godzin spędzili w celi na komisariacie w Bon Temps.


End file.
